The invention relates to a paving-stone set, especially a concrete paving-stone set for constructing garden layouts, paths or the like with paving stones of which the side faces and upper and lower faces are made plane and the transitional region between a side face and the upper or lower faces is made substantially sharp-edged or rounded.
The external shaping of concrete paving stones is governed by both technical and visual factors. Thus, paving stones with plane side faces are produced in a square or rectangular basic chape, so that the paving stones, when laid in a composite structure over the entire surface, are supported against one another, thus ensuring a firm bond. Moreover, during laying, directional stability is improved in comparison with stones having curved outer contours, and a more efficient utilization of shape and of area is guaranteed. Furthermore, the advantage of plane outer contours is that the molds for producing the paving stones are cheaper. In addition, plane outer faces guarantee the greatest possible bundling capacity.
However, a laid surface with completely plane outer contours gives the observer a very monotonous impression, and because of this known paving stones (U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,699) are provided with a specific paving-stone head structure. This can be obtained by means of rounded edges, drawn-down corner regions, wavy recesses or the like.
Another advantage of plane side faces is that the stones can be laid very easily in a composite structure, since the side faces are supported against one another. Furthermore, good directional stability and alignment of the stones are possible during laying. However, the disadvantage of plane side faces is that between the individual paving stones there is little free space for water to run off or to seep away into the subsoil or for the possible growing of grass. Known paving stones are therefore sometimes given curved outer contours. But this entails the disadvantages mentioned above.
The object on which the invention is based is to provide a paving stone with substantially plane outer contours, that is to say an upper and a lower face and side faces, but of shaping which allows existence interspaces between the paving stones laid against one another. At the same time, the shaping will be such that a completely irregular appearance is obtained in the laid state.